gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Drug Dealing
version of the game.]] Drug Dealing is a new feature introduced in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. In it the protagonist, Huang Lee, must peddle six different drugs across Liberty City. There is no end to this feature as it continues even after the storyline is completed. : Heroin.png Coke.png Ecstasy.png Acid.png Weed.png Weeds.png Unlocking Drug Dealing To unlock the drug dealing side mission, Huang must first complete the "Tricks of the Triad" mission for Uncle Kenny. The mission will explain the basic principles of drug dealing as well as introducing Huang to his first two contacts: Liam and Danny. Tricks Of The Triad See article: Tricks of the Triad Stash Box & Holdall Uncle Kenny gives Huang these two items during "Tricks of the Triad." They are used to store and carry Huang's drugs respectively. The stash box is located at every safe house and can store an unlimited number of drugs. Drugs in the stash box cannot be lost, however, they cannot be dealt until transferred to the holdall. The holdall is carried by Huang at all times. It can carry a maximum of 50 bags of drugs. Drugs stored in here may be traded with other dealers. Any drugs stored in the holdall will be lost if Huang is Busted. Normally the holdall carries 50 bags of drugs, but after the player completes both of the Mail courier missions (Alphamail in Bohan, and Liberty State Delivery for Algonquin) the hold all will be upgraded to carry 100 bags instead. The Six Drugs *Heroin *Coke *Ecstasy (MDMA) *Acid (LSD) *Weed *Downers Tips Players can earn money from dealing drugs by buying low and selling them for a higher profit. There are various ways to insure the player to make a profit. Whenever players attempt to sell one or more bag(s) or drugs a green or red arrow will appear next to the icon. A green icon will indicate that they can make a profit from this transaction, while a red arrow will resemble a loss. Dealers working in different gang territories will sell or buy drugs for a much lower or higher price. Each gang buys and sells different drugs, as shown on the in-game Turf Map and game map that came with Chinatown Wars: *The African-Americans sell Downers and buy Acid *The Russian Mafia sell Ecstasy and buy Coke *The Angels of Death sell Coke and buy Ecstasy *The Irish-American Killers sell Acid and buy Ecstasy *The Mob sell Ecstasy and buy Coke *The Midtown Gangsters sell Heroin and buy Acid *The Spanish Lords sell Coke and buy Ecstasy *The Jamaicans sell Weed and buy Downers *The Triads sell Downers and buy Heroin By dealing between the separate gangs (example: buying Coke from The Angels of Death and selling it to The Russian Mafia), Huang can insure maximum profit. Tip-Offs Dealers will send Huang e-mails telling them about trade tips they are offering. This can either be someone selling drugs for a low price or buying them for a higher than normal price. Huang will receive e-mails randomly during the course of the game, both in and out of missions (though he is unable to trade drugs during a mission). Tip-offs will expire two days after the original e-mail is sent, causing the dealer in question to revert to his normal prices. Busts As implied in the related mission, occasionally the LCPD will try to raid a drug deal, resulting in a two star Wanted Level. Huang must lose his Wanted Level or risk being busted and losing his drugs. The larger the drug deal the more chance there is of the Police busting it. List of Dealers Glitch There is a glitch evolving the tip-off mechanism: if the player saves the game with their PDA near the end of the day (from 18:01 to 23:59) and reset it, all the tip-offs will be kept, even if they would end in that day. However, the dealers will reset their stock of drugs as usual, so if the player finds a certain tip-off useful, they can keep it infinitely. However, only the "buying high" tip-off will be kept this way, as the "selling low" tip-offs end as soon as the player buys all the affected drugs. Drug Vans Gang drug vans become available and appear on the map after "Carpe Dime" for Wu Lee. They are denoted by a gang-themed Burrito with a red marker floating directly above them. They drive around in the gang's respective territory; their doors are unlocked by default, making it very easy for Huang to steal them. The drivers are armed with SMGs and equipped with full body armor. They will floor the gas and drive away rapidly if Huang bumps into the van with another vehicle, attacks the van, or opens any door without highjacking it. Vans can only be searched at secluded safehouses. Sometimes there will be no drugs at all in the frame of the van. In addition, any van that has not yet been searched cannot be stored in a safehouse garage. Any drugs that Huang finds, he keeps. All gangs have drug vans driving around on their respective turf, with the exception of the Triads; it is impossible to steal drugs from Huang's own gang. Trivia *A drug dealing side mission was originally going to be implemented in GTA Online, but never made it into the final version. Category:Features Category:Features in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Side Missions Category:Minigames Category:Controversies